Shattered
by ohx3itsmagic
Summary: When Joe Jonas receives the news that his beloved dog has passed, Demi Lovato is the only person he can think of to go to for support. Jemi


**Hi guys,**

**So I went back to school the other day. As some of you may know, I usually write during my free time during the school day. So I assumed when I went back this year my routine would come back and I'd have more stuff up for you guys than I did this summer.**

**Issue is, this school year is a lot harder than I thought. I don't know if it will get easier or not, but bottom line is, I don't have any free time during school to write like I used to.**

**Don't panic, I'm not stopping! Of course I'll still write, I love it as much as you guys do. It may take a while though. I have this thing where I don't force myself to sit down and write once a day or something. I only write when I feel inspired, so the content really is meaningful and more effort is put into it, other than having the ring of a chore or being forced. So if I have to take longer to write and update longer stories because I want it to be my best, I hope you all can bear with me. Thanks!**

**On another note, I'm on a HUGEE Jemi kick as of now. So here's a short story I wrote a few nights ago. The names are only changed for the sake of this whole operation, it's still the same Joe and Dem. Hope you likeeee. =))**

**Shattered**

After a concert, I usually feel energized, pumped. I can never fall asleep. All I wanna do is write music, sing, jump around, do flips (without breaking the floor.) Stuff like that.

But tonight was different.

After our concert, I walked back to our hotel with Nick and Kevin. Demi had left before us, she was probably in her room already.

My brothers were still wound up, chattering away about the fans and yet another new song idea Nick had. But for once in my life, I was silent.

Have you ever loved someone so much that you dread the day they have to leave this Earth? Get worried and depressed when they start showing signs of age? Or worse, not being able to be with them in their time of need?

My dog Cocoa was dying.

She was fourteen. I knew she couldn't live forever. But I'd always thought the day she passed, I'd be right by her side the whole time. The poor thing was in the cold animal hospital, all alone. It tore me apart inside knowing there was no way I could see her.

As we reached our rooms, Nick and Kevin decided to go to Nick's to do some writing.

"You guys go ahead," I told them. "There's something I gotta do first."

Nick regarded me for a moment. "All right, man," he said in typical Nick fashion. "Do what you gotta do."

With a pat on my shoulder, my two brothers respected my wishes and went to Nick's room without me. I turned across the hall and went to my own room. Sitting down on the bed, I pulled out my phone. One new message.

I took a deep breath, then shakily dialed.

"Hi Joseph, this is Dr. Holcombe from Teaneck Animal Hospital," a female voice came from the phone. "I'm calling about your Chocolate Labrador, Cocoa."

My stomach dropped faster than a roller coaster.

"Joseph, I'm sorry to inform you that Cocoa passed on about an hour ago. She lived a solid life, but old age and various stomach and intestinal problems landed her here. We did all we could, but it was her time. I'm so sorry."

It felt so surreal. This wasn't happening. My dog died. And I didn't get to say goodbye.

Before I knew it, I had a grip on my phone again. I couldn't deal with this alone.

The phone was ringing. I had called someone. When the voice on the other end answered, I knew it was Demi.

"Joe?" her voice came. "What's going on?"

I said nothing for a moment. From the time the voicemail had ended to now, my throat had seemed to close up. It hurt to speak. "Can…..can you talk?" I managed, my voice cracking.

"Of course, Joe. Come over to my room now," Demi said, voice full of concern. I hung up and left my room, making my way down the hall to her room. I didn't even have to knock.

The door opened, and there she stood. Typical after show attire, sweatpants and all. But I didn't care, and it proved obvious that neither did she.

She just looked up at me for a second, brown eyes full of worry.

I'm never one to cry, but I wasn't surprised to feel a warm tear rolling down my cheek. "Cocoa died," I managed to choke out.

Demi did nothing but step forward and give me the biggest and most meaningful hug I could ever think of. I was so emotional that I leaned into her embrace and rested my head on her shoulder. More tears came. My throat felt so constricted I couldn't breathe. A single sob escaped my mouth. Cocoa was gone.

Demi rubbed my back and whispered in my ear. "She's in a better place now, Joe. I know she'll never forget you, ever. She loves you very much. And I know she understands you couldn't be with her. She wants you to be here, living your dream."

I just stayed where I was, continuing to sob like a big baby. But Demi didn't care. She held me as long as I needed. "I'm so sorry, Joe," she said. I knew she was choking up, too. "I'm so sorry."


End file.
